onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law/Personality and Relationships
__TOC__ Personality }}While still a young boy attending a doctor's academy in Flevance, Law was a very kind and devoted child, refusing to leave his family behind despite falsely promised evacuations at hand, and aspiring to become a great doctor like his father while happily going to festivals with his beloved family. Upon the destruction of his homeland, the annihilation of his classmates and family, and diagnosed with no more than thirty-eight months to live, Law suffered a mental breakdown and, according to Doflamingo, came to be known for being very cruel and cunning, having wanted to join Doflamingo's crew so he could destroy everything around him. Only after having been cured of his illness by Corazon did Law have a change of heart. Law is an extremely laid-back man, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling when not put into a tense situation. After the time-skip, he doesn't smile as much anymore, but usually has a more cautious, observing expression on his face. He usually smiles instead when he is trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as it was intended. He seems to have little regard for fame, as he stated that he is not interested in his new bounty of 500,000,000. He did not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews, believing that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne properly. He then began a mission to achieve Shichibukai status, to allow him much more freedom to do as he pleases in his journey through the New World on the way to One Piece. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labelled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked X Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the archipelago, even smiling defiantly when doing so. Law has also performed the gesture to Donquixote Doflamingo to display his contempt for his former captain. He hates being ordered around, as evidenced by his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. quoted from Donquixote Doflamingo }} Despite having his life saved by Rosinante, Law remains incredibly hardened by his tragic past in his adulthood, as many people think Law to be a cold and cruel man, as Scratchmen Apoo stated that Law was infamous for his cruelty, and one of Smoker's men claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred pirates and sent them to the government in order to gain the position of Shichibukai. In battle, Law is sarcastically merciful, using his powers to mutilate his enemies without fatally harming them, before toying around with their bodies in a mocking fashion. After bisecting Tashigi in a similar manner, his only response was disdain, ruthlessly disregarding Tashigi's pride and honor as a swordswoman. He even offered to strike her down if she really wanted to die that badly. His cruel side is also displayed when he suggested to leave the kids on Punk Hazard behind, as they were too much of a burden to deal with. Law is very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Ivankov asked if Law was a friend of Luffy, to which he replied no, and even offered to make an excuse so as to make Ivankov feel better about him saving Luffy. Soon after, a wounded Jinbe went to thank him, only for Law to reply that Jinbe would die if he did not sleep. Later when Jinbe asked what would happen to Luffy if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Law replied that the outcome was simple: Luffy's wounds would open up and he would die. He also has no qualms explaining to other people on how he accomplished nullifying their attacks with his abilities, and before that, even stated to Tashigi that weaklings do not get the right to choose the manner in which they die, a statement that he took from Doflamingo. Despite Law's terse and rather cruel demeanor towards others, Law still retains strong compassion and kindness, which he originally had as a boy, while regaining them due to Rosinante's influence, such as how he decided to help the Straw Hats find a cure for the children affected by Caesar's drugs, even though he originally did not want to have anything to do with them, and later voluntarily curing the children of their deadly poisoning and addiction for NHC10 in a similar fashion to how Rosinate saved him from dying of Amber Lead Syndrome. He also warned the Straw Hats to be careful of Caesar's ability, and told those who did not have the ability to engage Logias to stay away. Due to his compassion, Law would even help his future rivals, which is seen when he appeared at Marineford to save Luffy, in spite of the immense danger of encountering the Admirals such as Kizaru, whom pirates normally go to great lengths to avoid, though he chose to conceal his kindness with the claim that it would be too lame if Luffy were to die. Another aspect of his kindness is that he despised wickedness, as he was disgusted when he heard that Caesar subjected the kids on Punk Hazard to addictive drugs. Law's compassion is also shown in Zou. During his discussion with Luffy about their future battle against Kaido, he expressed strong concern for the Mink Tribe as he feared that their presence in Zou would cause the Beast Pirates to ruthlessly destroy the Mokomo Dukedom and its mink citizens, who were already brutally devastated by Jack. Many minks were even tearfully moved by Law's kindness. Like Chopper, Law is dedicated to the Hippocratic Oath as a doctor to save lives, thus Law would avoid unnecessary killing as shown when he tried to stop Hawkins without using lethal force, with Law even explicitly stating to Hawkins that he abhors the idea of needless murder. He is also honorable, as he refuses to take credit that is due to others, as seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his thanks is deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the pirate captain. Another example would be that when his crew believed that he defeated Doflamingo, he corrected them by saying that Luffy was the one who took down Doflamingo on Dressrosa. Like some of the D family that bear the initial D., Law has a strong belief in fate, believing it was fate that brought Rayleigh to Luffy, and that Luffy was fated to fight Doflamingo on Dressrosa. Like Luffy and some other male Straw Hats, Law seems to be amused by "cool" things, as demonstrated when Kanjuro told them that his companion Raizo is a ninja. Upon meeting Raizo, Law joined in along with the other Straw Hat males in taking part of the fun of the ninja's display of tricks and abilities, even so much as to request a specific technique, though it appeared he tried to stay deadpan to hide his excitement. According to himself, Law is a huge fan of the comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea, as he was able to instantly recognize Sanji's Raid Suit. Because of the comic, Law hates Germa 66. Relationships Family Law was very devoted to his parents and his sister, Lami, and even refused to leave with the other children when they were evacuating. Law claimed that his father was the best doctor in Flevance, and the man was responsible for educating Law in medical science. The murder of his family devastated him, especially his sister's, marking his change in disposition from kind and compassionate to cruel and cunning. Descended from the family of D, Law's initial is supposed to be a secret that has been with the family for generations, while "Water" is his "true name". He kept such parts of his name secret from most people, going only by the commonly known "Trafalgar Law". Childhood Friends and Classmates During his childhood in Flevance, Law was studying medicine in an academy with many other students. Although a few students seemed irked when Law was holding a dead frog, they were nevertheless very close friends, as when the soldiers of other countries falsely promised that the children may leave, they protested when Law would rather stay behind for his ailing sister and parents. Along with the children is a nun who was very kind and friendly towards Law. When all of his classmates and the nun were shot dead by the soldiers, Law broke down in tears. Crews Heart Pirates He is very open to new crewmates, as illustrated when he asked the ex-slave pirate captain Jean Bart to join. It has been shown that his crew admires Law and has respect for him, as they abide by his orders regardless of what they are. When Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin met up with Luffy, they were excited to hear that Law was also on Zou. Law also cares about his crew as after they were captured by the Beasts Pirates, he wants to rescue them and glared at Shinobu when she suggested silencing them to prevent the Beasts Pirates from getting any information out of them. He also has great faith in them, refusing to believe that they would betray the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Law is willing to go as far as to turn himself in to Hawkins in exchange for his crew to be released. Law met the pirate captain-turned slave Jean Bart right after parting ways with both Luffy and Kid during the Celestial Dragons Incident, where, rather than heading immediately back to the Heart Pirates' vessel, Law instead retreated back to the Auction House where Jean Bart was, and, with his World Noble masters put out of action, Law invited Bart to be part of his Crew, to which the latter immediately agreed, expressing his gratitude, with Law only replying that he should give half his thanks towards Luffy. He appears to be quite loyal towards his liberator, executing any command Law may issue to the best of his ability. He and Bepo have a extremely close relationship, having met in Swallow Island during their childhood and Law protected the bear mink when he was being bullied by Shachi and Penguin. Out of gratitude and admiration, Bepo swore loyalty to Law becoming one of the co-founders of the Heart Pirates, serving as Law's navigator. Bepo does not object to Law reclining on his soft body. Law also lets him carry his nodachi around for him. Bepo happily hugged Law upon reuniting in Zou. Donquixote Pirates Law is very familiar with most crew-members of the Donquixote Pirates, since he joined the crew 16 years ago. Everyone in the crew came to regard him as an enemy because he unexpectedly ate the Ope Ope no Mi, and due to his defection following the second Corazón Rosinante's death by his older brother Doflamingo. He, however, isn't familiar with Sugar , who joined sometime after his defection, and with Violet who joined 3 years later. On the other hand, he was familiar with Monet, as during the time he was an affiliate of Caesar and she was his secretary they regarded each other as allies, like with Caesar, until Law's personal treason was confirmed. Since Law knows them, he knows about their skills, personalities, and what Devil Fruit abilities they have. Giolla felt that the traitorous Law should be punished with death. In return, Law has no qualms about holding her hostage, as he held her at sword point when Dolfamingo closed in on Nami, Chopper, Brook, Sanji, and Momonosuke on the Thousand Sunny. He then released her when Doflamingo confronted him on the iron bridge. When Luffy and Zoro escaped with the former carrying a seastone-shackled Law, Senor Pink, Dellinger, and Machvise didn't hesitate to attempt killing him. Dellinger once called him "Brother Law" as a remembrance of their history together, but still attacked him nonetheless. Presumably, Law seems to be aware of Dellinger being half-fish-man, as he tried to warn Luffy not to underestimate him. Law is also aware of Pica's sensitivity of his high-pitched voice, as he told Luffy that laughing at Pica's voice means death after he attacked. During his second confrontation with Dolfamingo, Law pointed out that his past training consisted of learning swordsmanship from Diamante, marksmanship from Gladius, and martial arts from Lao G. Law also knew Baby 5 and Buffalo since childhood, as Law was a fellow new recruit who journeyed to Spider Miles to join up with the Donquixote Pirates. Him and Baby 5 initially didn't get along very well, with Baby 5 scolding Law for his boldness in threatening Corazon. Law, in turn, had a tendency to glare menacingly at her when annoyed and making her cry, sending the tearful Baby 5 scurrying to Buffalo for comfort. However, after learning of the Amber Lead Syndrome and Flevance's doom from Gladius, Lao G, and Senor Pink, Baby 5 became more sympathetic towards Law. He and Buffalo seemed to be on good terms before Law defected, but was shocked when Buffalo learned Law stabbed Corazon in the back. However, Law bribed him with ice cream to keep him quiet. After he defected, Baby 5 and Buffalo were frustrated at his betrayal. Even into adulthood, Baby 5 continues to be frightened by his glare, even to the point of still crying and clinging to Buffalo. However, after reforming, they appear to have returned to friendlier terms, due to having joined the same coalition of pirate crews, while Buffalo still remained as his enemy especially given the fact that he was beaten by Kyros. Allies Monkey D. Luffy Law first encountered Monkey D. Luffy in the Human Auctioning House, where the latter gained his attention after striking down a Celestial Dragon in front of everyone. Like Kid, Law smiled at Luffy's defiance of the consequences. He seems to have some respect for Luffy, as shown after defeating the Marines outside the Human Auction House. Also, he and his crew traveled to Marineford during the Battle of Marineford to assist with Luffy's escape, and then later administered medical treatment to him. As he said, while Luffy would one day be his enemy, an enemy relationship is still a relationship and that it would be a "damn shame" for Luffy to die at Marineford. After the timeskip, Law encountered Luffy again at Punk Hazard, with the latter being pleasantly surprised to see Law, despite being unaware of Law's Shichibukai status at the time. When Luffy said how grateful he was, Law stated that he does not need to be thanked as it was just a "spur of the moment" thing, and that as fellow pirates, the two of them still remain rivals. In spite of his previous claim to Smoker that he would annihilate Luffy, he did not attack Luffy in any way and even told him where he can find his other crewmates. Later, he helped Luffy save Nami from the Yeti Cool Brothers and proposed an alliance between their crews, with the ultimate goal of defeating the Yonko Kaido. Luffy agreed, making their crews allies in a relationship (which Luffy perceives to be as practically a friendship, but Law sees as more of a professional agreement). Luffy often treats him very casually, like a good friend, something which Law usually frowns upon. Law has invested enough in this alliance that, despite it having nothing to do with their agreement, he decided to help Luffy and his crew save the kids on Punk Hazard, even though he himself only viewed them as a burden. He also has a lot of faith in Luffy, as he asserted to Doflamingo that Luffy would capture Caesar without a problem. Law does seem to have some doubts about Luffy's reliability and carefree attitude. When Luffy sent Caesar flying instead of capturing him as he was supposed to, Law remarked that he knew he should not have formed an alliance with him and resorted to trying to capture Caesar himself. However, after Luffy put his faith in Usopp and Nami to incapacitate the deranged scientist, which they did, he expressed satisfaction that Luffy upheld his end of their agreement. Later, he also objected to Luffy's decision to throw a party instead of leaving Punk Hazard, as he believed they were still vulnerable, though he still reluctantly joins them and has stew with Smoker. Though Law indicated that he wished to 'use' Luffy when forming the alliance due to the Straw Hats' great unpredictability and ambition, he instead feels like the one being used. Having had his arm severed and faced with near impossible odds against Trebol and Doflamingo, he was given a chance to have any wish granted as long as he performed his Devil Fruit's "Perennial Youth Operation" on Doflamingo. Rather than take the opportunity, he instead berates Doflamingo for underestimating Luffy (among other things), and boasts about the various miracles that the Straw Hats have performed up until now. This highlights a deep trust in Luffy, which is uncharacteristic of the strictly professional relationship that he originally intended to establish with the crew. When Law was brought to the Flower Field as Luffy fought Doflamingo, he stated that it was his fault that Luffy was brought into this matter due to the alliance. He was willing to share whatever fate Luffy suffered as a result, even death. Robin, however, corrected him by saying that Luffy would have joined voluntarily because of Doflamingo's deed. Law deeply respects Luffy for his role in Doflamingo's downfall, as shown when Law informed Bepo that it was Luffy's doing. When Luffy agrees to help the Mink tribe and the Kozuki Family take down Kaido, Law feels slighted at not being asked for input, questioning Luffy about his faith in him. During the Wano Country Arc, the one thing that deeply concerns Law is Luffy's tendency to get into trouble and he even berated Luffy for complicating Kin'emon's plan due to his desire to do good. When they reunited with each other in Bakura Town, Law was exasperated and annoyed that Luffy and Zoro picked a fight against the Beasts Pirates before the plan could start. A very notable trait from Luffy towards Law is the way he nicknames him. Luffy seems to be unable to pronounce his surname "Trafalgar" correctly, hence he calls him , which is a portmanteau of the "Tra" in "Trafalgar" and the Japanese kanji for "male". This is often localized as "Tra-guy" in some subtitled media, or as "Traffie" in Pirate Warriors 3. It's often common for other people closely associated with Luffy (mainly his crew) to also call Law by this nickname, and so far Law himself seemingly takes no offense to it. Donquixote Rosinante Donquixote Rosinante, better known to Law as Corazon, was Doflamingo's younger brother and an old friend of Law's. Their relationship started out very negative when Corazon left a poor first impression by clumsily falling for childish pranks set by Baby 5 and Buffalo before throwing Law out of a window supposedly because he hated children. This only worsened as Law considered Corazon to be too foolish to have the right to live, when Law's family and friends all died, and went as far as to break the crew's law by stabbing Corazon from behind. Even though this murder attempt failed, Corazon did not bear any grudge against Law and kept quiet about the incident. However, after learning Law's true name, Corazon became much more open towards Law, and revealed everything that he was keeping a secret from Doflamingo as well as the "true nature of the D's". At first, this trust backfired, as Law decided he was going to tell Doflamingo everything Corazon revealed to him, but instead he decided to even his terms with Corazon who had never told Doflamingo that Law stabbed him. Corazon then took Law hostage as he set out on a quest to find a cure for Law's Amber Lead disease. He took the young boy to various hospitals across the sea, attacking anyone who showed prejudice against Law. After 6 months without making any progress towards his goal, Corazon started to feel some regret for his actions, realizing they had all been in vain and had only reminded Law of his traumatic past. As he tucked a sleeping Law into a blanket, he shed tears as he recalled the time Law stabbed him. He could tell how much Law was suffering, and since that event, Corazon only wanted to help ease Law's pain and anguish. Law, who had woken up, overheard Corazon and also began to weep, due to finally finding someone who understood him. Following this, their relationship was much more friendly, as the next day, Law began referring to Corazon as "Cora-san," much to the latter's surprise. Corazon did eventually succeed in giving Law the eventual power to heal his Amber Lead Syndrome after feeding him the Ope Ope no Mi, to which Law looked up to him greatly as a result. Even after learning of Corazon's membership in the Marines, Law held no ill will against Corazon, despite his hatred of anyone who is a part of the Government. As Corazon was about to die, he told Law he loves him and, after having been murdered by Doflamingo, Law cried uncontrollably as his cries were only heard after Corazon's death (due to his power to silence his sounds fading after being used). Law honored Corazon's last wishes and defected from the Donquixote Family, swearing revenge against Doflamingo for murdering Corazon. Law would also later name his crew the Heart Pirates in honor of Corazon, and designed his Jolly Roger based on Corazon's smile to remember him smiling. Law is even willing to go to war against Kaido, a Yonko, if it means he can avenge Corazon's death and challenge Doflamingo head on and sacrifice himself to avenge him. He also reacts both violently and ruthlessly to anyone who insults Corazon in even the slightest way, as when Doflamingo spoke harshly about his brother, Law retorted by brutally assaulting Doflamingo with his Countershock move, condemning Doflamingo as a monster. By far, Corazon was the only person who brought out Law's more positive and caring traits ever since his mental breakdown, and despite Law's claim to infamy during his adulthood. It was also from him that Law learns of his true nature as a "D." and takes his secret name into high truthful regard. Upon speaking with Sengoku about Rosinante's memories and past, Law felt guilty that he misinterpreted why Rosinante would give so much to save his live, and how he spent 13 years for the sake of revenge that disregarded the life Rosinante worked so hard to save. Realizing that Rosinante simply wanted Law to live freely, Law decided to live up to that. Straw Hat Pirates }} Several of the other Straw Hat Pirates did not trust Law and were against an alliance, particularly Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. Robin supported Luffy's choice, but also warned him about a possible betrayal. By contrast, Zoro approves of Law's goal to defeat one of the Yonko, while Brook, Sanji and Franky have accepted Luffy's decision. Both Usopp and Sanji told Law that his idea of an alliance is different from Luffy's, and later Sanji reveals to him that Doflamingo never stepped down from his Shichibukai status. He seems to have formed a neutral relationship with Chopper, who in return seems to have a certain level of respect for Law, partly because the reindeer finds Law's Devil Fruit powers "cool", as seen when he used them to warp around Caesar Clown's laboratory. Later on, Chopper called him a murderer, and feared that he 'cut apart' the kids, which Chopper mistook as killing them. Law tends to become either appalled or deadpan whenever the Straw Hats engage in their usual childish antics. Usually cool and collected, despite his best efforts to keep them focused on their mutual goals, Law has been drawn into their carefree 'pace' and was shocked when he realized it. However, Law still respects them as allies since he would not claim that they were his subordinates even if it means losing his Shichibukai title. Later, when the Straw Hats were informed about Law’s confrontation with Donquixote Doflamingo, they were surprised, thinking that Caesar was supposed to be in his custody. Nami said that Law is almost as reckless as Luffy, doing whatever he wants and not listening to anybody. When Doflamingo was about to attack Nami, Chopper and Brook, Law showed some signs of concern for his allies. During his desperate struggle against Doflamingo, it was shown that Law thinks highly of the Straw Hat Pirates, stating that they are a group capable of performing miracles. Law doesn't refer to some of them by their names. He either uses their epithet, such as calling Luffy "Strawhat-ya" or Sanji "Blackleg-ya", or by using his own made-up nicknames, such as calling Usopp "Nose-ya", Franky "Robo-ya", and Brook "Bone-ya". He does, however, refer to Zoro and Nami by their given names, calling them Zoro-ya and Nami-ya, and Chopper and Robin by their surnames, calling them Tony-ya and Nico-ya. Law dislikes Germa 66 based on the comic strip he read in the past. Upon seeing Sanji's Raid Suit that resembles the fictional antagonist Stealth Black, he expressed shock and his dislike for the comic's antagonists. Sanji, also disliking Germa despite using the suit, demanded Law to never call him "Stealth Black" again. Rivals/Enemies As a Supernova, he sees the other 100,000,000+ bounty rookies he encountered in the Sabaody Archipelago as his rivals, though he seems to be focused more on Kid, and especially Luffy. He, Kid, and Luffy have all agreed to meet again in the New World. Outside of the Supernovas, Law seems to earn the enmity of those with whom he engages in battle, mainly swordplay specialists, who regard his ability to cut down enemies without actually killing them an insult to being a swordfighter. Law also seems willing to cooperate with rivals in order to defeat a stronger enemy. The other Supernovas believed him to be a government dog for becoming a Shichibukai, but quickly change their opinions after seeing him captured on Punk Hazard. Eustass Kid In contrast to Luffy, Law's interactions with Eustass Kid were nowhere near as hospitable. In the manga, he flipped Kid the finger when Law (presumably) overheard Kid talking behind his back regarding rumors of how Law's manners appear to be rather lacking. Later on, when Kid volunteered to deal with the Marines amassing outside of the auctioning House as a farewell gift to Rayleigh as well as the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates, both Law and Luffy took Kid's cockiness as an insult and opted to follow him outside in order to compete with the fellow super rookie. When Kid insisted that he alone is sufficient enough for the task and orders the other two to step down, Law was the first to retaliate by stating he will take Kid out first should he order him about one more time. Nevertheless, he once again allied with Kid after the two crews were confronted by a Pacifista. Donquixote Doflamingo Law used to be a subordinate of Doflamingo's. Law and Doflamingo got along quite well, as Doflamingo viewed him as his little brother, and stood up for him when Giolla believed his sickness to be contagious when it wasn't. Doflamingo even declared his intentions to turn Law into his right hand man, promising to find a Devil Fruit to cure him and make it possible. Buffalo also stated that Doflamingo was saving the "heart seat" for him. However, Law later discovered how little Doflamingo actually cares for him and, after the latter revealed to Corazon that he intends to "educate" Law to die for him via brainwashing through the Ope Ope no Mi's immortality operation, coupled with Doflamingo murdering Corazon, who saved Law's life by giving him his Devil Fruit to cure his illness, Law defected from Doflamingo, swearing to avenge Corazon's death. After the betrayal, Doflamingo wanted Law to die in such a terrible manner that he would regret ever being born. The two would already be eternal enemies towards each other due to Law's nature as a "D." and Doflamingo's status as a former World Noble, something Corazon was already aware of. In turn, Law manages to turn the tables on Doflamingo by taking Caesar hostage, threatening his former captain's alliance with Kaido, leading Doflamingo to hate Law deeply. Because of Law's betrayal, Doflamingo had shown utter ruthlessness towards him in battle, such as shooting him point-blank with a flintlock loaded with lead ammunition, a cruel reference to Law's Amber Lead Syndrome he had as a boy. Law's hatred for Doflamingo is so strong that even in the face of death, all Law did was give Doflamingo the middle finger and used the "wish" offered to insult him. After Robin and Cavendish brought an injured Law to the Flower Field, Law stated that he wanted to watch the end of this battle, as he waited thirteen years for Doflamingo's downfall and would like to see it with his own eyes. Law then stated that if Luffy was to be defeated, he would go down with him. His wish to see Doflamingo fall was granted when Luffy finally defeated the Shichibukai, ending his empire and avenging Corazon. Vergo }}Law had a past relationship with Vergo, who knew the Shichibukai since the former's childhood. When they first met, Law, who was unaware of the fact that Vergo was an undercover Pirate disguised as a Marine, begged him to save Corazon. But this was a costly mistake since once Vergo learned of their betrayal to the crew, he violently assaulted them both. On this occasion when Law infuriated Vergo, the latter had brutally assaulted Law, to the point of inflicting trauma on the young pirate solely because he did not call him "Vergo-san". Vergo mocked Law by beating him unconscious without hesitation. Via orders by Doflamingo, Vergo plotted to execute Law in the most brutal manner possible, and Vergo further suggested cutting off one of Law's ears as proof of his death. Law paid Vergo back in kind by cutting him into many pieces upon his defeat. Caesar Clown The two of them do not appear to be very open with each other. While Caesar demands Law to explain his actions against Smoker, Law says that he is the one who should be complaining. Based on Law's words, especially on what he stated to Luffy: they both have something they want to get back, their relationship is not very civil. Caesar does not seem to trust Law, as he quickly thought Law betrayed him. He also wanted to shoot Law at first, though he decided against that Law probably did not betray him, afterwards. Law is disgusted by Caesar’s methods towards the children. Later, Law and the Straw Hats express their intention to kidnap Caesar. As for Law, he only wants Caesar because of his ability to create SAD. It also appears that Law has a great deal of knowledge about Caesar's true ambitions to oppose the World Government. Caesar stated that he thought they could have become good friends while confronting Law for his betrayal. After Caesar's defeat, Law uses him as leverage to coerce Doflamingo to resign from the Shichibukai. Trebol It is unknown what Trebol thought of Law while the latter was his crewmate, but given that Trebol highly respects his fellow crew members it is highly likely that he respected Law too. However, this ended after Law deserted the Donquixote Pirates, and Trebol now considers Law an enemy to be eliminated. Trebol, alongside Doflamingo, confronted Law and Monkey D. Luffy at the rooftops of the Royal Palace. He enjoyed seeing Law suffer as he openly attacked Law multiple times, happily cheered when Doflamingo sliced Law's arm off with his "Itonoko" technique and held down Monkey D. Luffy so that Doflamingo could kill Law without interference while repeatedly telling Law to give in to his injuries and die. Law had no respect for Trebol and the other executives, stating that he had no desire to associate himself with the likes of Trebol and insulting the role of the Donquixote Family's Executive Officers by claiming that their loyal actions were simply the work of puppets being manipulated by Doflamingo. This notably offended and enraged Trebol, who then tried to personally kill Law himself. This ended up being Trebol's undoing though, as Law took advantage of his lowered guard in order to heavily wound him. After this, Trebol cursed Law as he tried to blow himself up along with him, showing that his hatred for his former crewmate had reached its peak. World Government and Marines Since childhood, Law despises the World Government due to their refusal to help the people of Flevance, and anything connected with the global bureaucracy. This only worsened when the Government spread lies about how Amber Lead Syndrome is a contagious disease, leading to the majority of the world to believe it and took a prejudiced attitude towards a young Law. Before the timeskip, Law was considered an enemy of the World Government since he is a pirate who battled a large number of Marines and a Pacifista at Sabaody Archipelago and rescued Monkey D. Luffy, a nefarious pirate at large, at the climax of the Battle of Marineford. However, after Law gave the hearts of a hundred pirates to the government, they enlisted him into the Shichibukai and seemed willing to overlook the fact that Law fought alongside Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and later helped him escape the Marineford War. As one of the Shichibukai, Law is an ally of the Government. As such, he has special privileges to do as he pleases without the Marines attempting to arrest him. Like many other Shichibukai, he is not afraid of disobeying the government for his own convenience as he entered Punk Hazard with full awareness of it being off-limits in order to use Dr. Vegapunk's laboratory and has no qualms in killing Marines if they get in his way so long as it remains unknown. He openly battled the Marines at Punk Hazard as well as allowed Luffy to escape the clutches of Vice Admiral Smoker, despite being a Shichibukai at that point. Law cooperated with Caesar Clown, an enemy of the Marines, so he could get a better chance of crippling the production of SAD. He later forms an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates to dethrone one of the Yonko, Kaido. From the other side, Law seems to be knowledgeable enough of the World Government’s attempts to mutate people into giants so that they can use them to create an army. After declaring his alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates, his position as a Shichibukai was put in jeopardy and he was immediately attacked by Admiral Fujitora and Donquixote Doflamingo. After the event on Dressrosa his bounty was raised to 500,000,000, indicating that his position is officially revoked. Basil Hawkins Law appeared to have no enmity towards Hawkins at Sabaody Archipelago. However, during their confrontation in Kuri, they briefly fought each other. Law attempted to eliminate Hawkins to prevent him from informing Jack about their attempts to incite a rebellion. He was shocked when Hawkins revealed he knew of their alliance and his Devil Fruit abilities. They confront each again when Law came to rescue his crew. Hawkins puts Law at a disadvantage when he used his power on the latter’s crew that could have killed them. Law had no choice but to surrender in order to release his crew. After he managed to break free with help from an unknown individual, Law subuded and interrogated Hawkins. Hawkins questioned if Law had changed his mind concerning his alliance with Luffy, but Law responded by slashing him before commenting that was none of his business. Others Boa Hancock Because of his willingness to help Luffy during his time of need, Hancock put much of her faith in him. She provided Law and his crew with food and shelter on her island under the terms they did not enter her city. Law also has shown to be among the few men who seem to have had no interest in her beauty. To ensure Luffy's safety, she did not tell the Marines anything of their private meeting. Jinbe Law rescued the Knight of the Sea and Luffy from the Battle of Marineford while also healing their injuries. Jinbe thanks Law for his assistance but Law simply responds his wounds will reopen if he continues to move. Brownbeard Due to his defeat by the hands of Basil Hawkins, Brownbeard came to hate the pirates from the "worst generation". The only exception from that is Trafalgar Law because he gave him new legs. He is extremely grateful and loyal to both him and Caesar, referring to them as "kindhearted gods". When Brownbeard was captured by the Straw Hats, he was sure that Law would come and save him. It is currently unknown what Law thinks about Brownbeard. However, he completely ignored Brownbeard when he asked Law to save him which shows that Law has no concern for Brownbeard though he expresses no opposition to temporarily cooperating with him in order to defeat Caesar. Kin'emon Kin'emon once held a grudge against Law for cutting him to pieces while he was searching for his son. Kin'emon later abandoned his grudge after cooperating to free his son and defeat Caesar and going to Dressrosa with the Shichibukai to rescue a comrade. Kin'emon calls him Law-dono, a respectful honorific. Kin'emon even attempted to save an unconscious Law from Doflamingo and Issho but was repelled by the opposing forces as a result. Raizo Law was interested in Raizo, upon hearing that he was a ninja by Kin'emon. Upon meeting the shinobi, like the Straw Hats who adjured him to perform various ninja arts that they came up with in their imaginations, Law asked Raizo if he can do a clone jutsu which the ninja had eventually performed along with other ninja tricks. Cavendish Due to being one of the pirates of the Worst Generation, Cavendish despised him for stealing his fame, and as such, wanted him dead. However, due to Law's alliance with Monkey D. Luffy and his oath to abandon his grudge due to being returned to human form by Usopp. Cavendish lets go of his resentment against the two Supernovas and cooperates with them to defeat the Donquixote Family. Cavendish later joined Law in watching the final battle between Luffy and Doflamingo, stating that if Law is determined to die if Luffy is defeated, it would only be after he dies protecting him. After Law's arm was reattached, they were seen having a casual conversation with Cavendish stating Luffy and Law's actions with Doflamingo would lead up to a major event with Law confirming this fact as his goal. Silvers Rayleigh Despite the brief meeting between the two it appears they have a neutral relationship with each other. Rayleigh politely greets him and thanks Law for treating Luffy. Law appears to have deduced Rayleigh's motive to find Luffy on Amazon Lily. Sengoku When Sengoku arrived in Dressrosa, he and Law shared in their grief over Rosinante's death, as both were close to him. Despite Law being a target at the time, Sengoku had no intent to capture Law, instead telling him to keep living as Rosinante would have wanted. Bartolomeo Despite their mutual affiliation with Luffy, Bartolomeo treats Law with his usual disdain. He openly told Law that he threw his bounty poster away, but Law seemed to be apathetic to Bartolomeo's derision. Bartolomeo also refused to give Law provisions when he asked for some until he said it was for Luffy. Mink Tribe Law expresses his trepidation about the residents of Zou, knowing that Kaido will start another incursion on the already wounded country once he learns about the location of the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates. In return, the Mink Tribe emotionally felt touched with how considerate their saviors are, wondering if they are really pirates. Shinobu When Law's crewmates were captured by Orochi's forces, Shinobu became angry from the plan being ruined and suspected Law's crewmates leaking the information. When Shinobu suggested to silence and kill his comrades to prevent an information leak, Law became angry at her and decided to rescue his crewmates himself to prevent Shinobu from killing them and told her that he would not forgive her for doubting his comrades. When Law had not shown up prior to beginning the raid on Onigashima, Shinobu did not care whether he joined the fight or not. Their relationship between each other is strained due to Shinobu's extremist thinking for killing Orochi and would use any means necessary to make sure the plan to kill him succeeds, even if it means silencing allies to prevent an information leak. References Site Navigation ru:Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло/Личность и отношения es:Trafalgar D. Water Law/Personalidad y Relaciones fr:Trafalgar D. Water Law/Personnalité et Relations pt:Trafalgar D. Water Law/Personalidade e Relações Category:Character Subpages